The vascular adhesion protein-1 (hereinafter to be abbreviated as VAP-1) is amine oxidase (semicarbazide sensitive amine oxidase, SSAO) abundantly existing in human plasma, which shows a remarkably increased expression in vascular endothelium and vascular smooth muscle in the inflammatory lesion. Although the physiological role of VAP-1 has not been elucidated until recently, VAP-1 gene was cloned in 1998, and VAP-1 was reported to be a membrane protein which, as an adhesion molecule, controls rolling and migration of lymphocytes and NK cells under the expression control of inflammatory cytokine. Although amine to be the substrate is unknown, it is considered to be methylamine produced in any part in the living body. It is also known that hydrogen peroxide and aldehyde produced due to the intramolecular amine oxidase activity are important factors for adhesion activity.
Recent reports have demonstrated that VAP-1 enzyme activity in plasma increases both in type I and type II diabetic patients, and the increase is particularly noticeable in diabetic patients affected with retinopathy complications (Diabetologia, 42 (1999) 233-237 (non-patent document 1), Diabetes Medicine, 16 (1999) 514-521 (non-patent document 2)).
Furthermore, VAP-1 has also been reported to relate to the following diseases (1)-(6): (1) cirrhosis, essential stabilized hypertension, diabetes, arteriosclerosis (see JP-A-61-239891 (patent document 1) and U.S. Pat. No. 4,888,283 (patent document 2)); (2) endothelial injury (in diabetes, arteriosclerosis and hypertension), cardiovascular disease relating to diabetes or uremia, pain relating to gout and arthritis, retinopathy (in diabetic patients) (see WO 1993/23023 (patent document 3)); (3) inflammatory disease or symptom (of binding tissue) (rheumatoid arthritis, ankylosing spondylitis, psoriatic arthritis and osteoarthritis or degenerative joint disease, Reiter's syndrome, Sjogren's syndrome, Behcet's syndrome, relapsing polychondritis, systemic lupus erythematosus, discoid lupus erythematodes, systemic sclerosis, eosinophilic fasciitis, polymyositis, dermatomyositis, polymyalgia rheumatica, vasculitis, temporal arthritis, polyarteritis nodosa, Wegener's granulomatosis, mixed connective tissue diseases and juvenile rheumatoid arthritis); inflammatory disease or symptom of gastrointestinal tract [Crohn's disease, ulcerative colitis, irritable bowel syndrome (spastic colon), fibrosis of liver, inflammation (stomatitis) of oral mucous membrane and recurrent aphthous stomatitis]; inflammatory disease or symptom of central nervous system (multiple sclerosis, Alzheimer's disease, and ischemia-reperfusion injury relating to ischemic stroke); pulmonary inflammatory disease or symptom (asthma, adult respiratory distress syndrome, chronic obliterative pulmonary diseases); (chronic) inflammatory disease or symptom of the skin (psoriasis, allergic lesion, lichen planus, pityriasis rosea, contact dermatitis, atopic dermatitis, pityriasis rubra pilaris); disease relating to carbohydrate metabolism (diabetes and complications derived from diabetes) including disease of microvessel and large vessel (arteriosclerosis, vascular retinopathy, retinopathy, nephropathy, nephrotic syndrome and neuropathy (multiple neuropathy, mononeuropathy and autonomic neuropathy), foot ulcer, articular problem and increase in infection risk); disease relating to abnormality in the differentiation or function of adipocyte or function of smooth muscle cell (arteriosclerosis and obesity); vascular disease [atherosclerosis, nonatherosclerotic disease, ischemic cardiac diseases including myocardial infarction and peripheral arterial obstruction, Raynaud's disease and Raynaud's phenomenon, thromboangiitis obliterans (Buerger's disease)]; chronic arthritis; inflammatory bowel disease; skin disease (see WO 2002/02090 (patent document 4), WO 2002/02541 (patent document 5) and US 2002/0173521 A (patent document 6)); (4) diabetes (see WO 2002/38152 (patent document 7)); (5) SSAO-mediated complications [diabetes (insulin-dependent diabetes (IDDM) and noninsulin-dependent diabetes (NIDDM)) and vascular complications (heart attack, angina pectoris, apoplexy, adampution, blindness and renal failure)] (see WO 2002/38153 (patent document 8)); (6) vascular hyperpermeable disease [aged macular degeneration, aged disciform macular degeneration, cystoid macular edema, palpebral edema, retina edema, diabetic retinopathy, chorioretinopathy, neovascular maculopathy, neovascular glaucoma, uveitis, iritis, retinal vasculitis, endophthalmitis, panophthalmitis, metastatic ophthalmia, choroiditis, retinal pigment epithelitis, conjunctivitis, cyclitis, scleritis, episcleritis, optic neuritis, retrobulbar optic neuritis, keratitis, blepharitis, exudative retinal detachment, corneal ulcer, conjunctival ulcer, chronic nummular keratitis, Thygeson keratitis, progressive Mooren's ulcer, ocular inflammatory disease caused by bacterial or viral infection, and by ophthalmic operation, ocular inflammatory disease caused by physical injury to the eye, symptom caused by ocular inflammatory disease including itching, flare, edema and ulcer, erythema, erythema exsudativum multiforme, erythema nodosum, erythema annulare, scleredema, dermatitis, angioneurotic edema, laryngeal edema, glottic edema, subglottic laryngitis, bronchitis, rhinitis, pharyngitis, sinusitis and laryngitis or otitis media] (see WO 2004/087138 (patent document 9)); and the like.
WO 2004/067521 (patent document 10), WO 2004/087138% (patent document 9), WO 2006/011631 (patent document 11) and WO 2006/028269 (patent document 12) describe thiazole derivatives having specific structures and that they can be used for the prophylaxis or treatment of VAP-1 associated disease such as macular edema, vascular hyperpermeable disease and the like.
The thiazole derivatives having specific structures, which are described in WO 2004/067521 (patent document 10), WO 2004/087138 (patent document 9) and WO 2006/028269 (patent document 12), also conceptually encompass a compound having a hydrazino group or a hydrazinocarbonyl group at the molecular terminal. However, they do not disclose a novel compound having the specific functional group of the present invention (carbazic acid ester group, carbazic acid thioester group or semicarbazide group).
While WO 2008/066145 (patent document 13) describes a thiazole derivative having a particular structure, it does not disclose the novel compound of the present invention.    patent document 1: JP-A-61-239891    patent document 2: U.S. Pat. No. 4,888,283    patent document 3: WO 1993/23023    patent document 4: WO 2002/02090    patent document 5: WO 2002/02541    patent document 6: US 2002/0173521 A    patent document 7: WO 2002/38152    patent document 8: WO 2002/38153    patent document 9: WO 2004/087138    patent document 10: WO 2004/067521    patent document 11: WO 2006/011631    patent document 12: WO 2006/028269    patent document 13: WO 2008/066145    non-patent document 1: Diabetologia, 42 (1999) 233-237    non-patent document 2: Diabetes Medicine, 16 (1999) 514-521